Les yeux dans les yeux
by titemissheureuse
Summary: One-Shot AU NaruSasu Dépression / Muet (Happy Ending)


**Bonjour toi ! J'espère sincèrement que ça va te plaire ! C'est une petite fiction sans pression, que j'ai écrite comme exercice, en essayant de pousser mon écriture un petit peu. N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis, ça me ferait chaud au coeur !**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre. Il est blanc, comme quasiment chaque chose dans cette pièce, grande cage aux allures d'hôpital. A ceci près qu'il ne flotte pas dans l'air l'odeur insidieuse de propreté régnant sur chaque parcelle d'une clinique.

Ma main se crispe sur les draps et je m'appuie sur elle pour relever le buste. La tête me tourne et je m'immobilise ; je n'ai pas mangé hier. J'ai besoin d'un temps pour que mes pensées désorganisées et inconstantes se remettent dans un ordre acceptable. Je repousse les couvertures immaculées, tranchant durement avec mes cheveux aussi sombres que ce qui peuple mes nuits. Mes rêves sans queue ni tête, sans début ni fin concrète, entrecoupés de réveils en sursauts et de douloureux gémissements, me laissent à présent de marbre.

Je balance mes jambes nues et frissonnantes par-dessus le matelas et pose mes pieds au sol. Il est froid, si froid que mes orteils se recroquevillent, brûlés. Je me lève, titube, me raccroche à une commode. Je me donne l'impression d'avoir trop bu. Cela fait pourtant longtemps que je me suis sevré de toute goutte d'alcool, sous tes conseils silencieux. La sensation de vertige artificiel me manque, tu sais. Je m'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, souffle. Je ne raffole pas de mes nuits cauchemardesques. Avant, je me demandais souvent s'ils n'étaient pas mieux que la réalité qui m'attendait.

Je descends les escaliers en colimaçon, blancs eux aussi. Une overdose de blanc, partout.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, toute en verre et acier chromé. Je m'assoie devant la table et fixe les épaules larges de mon grand frère, qui me tourne le dos. Il prépare le déjeuner. L'odeur de pain grillé et de beurre me monte aux narines. Il ne m'a pas remarqué.

« Bonjour, je murmure, sortant à peine d'un sommeil peu réparateur. »

S'ensuivit une conversation futile, mais qui réchauffe par sa normalité. Mon frère et moi, nous n'avons pas toujours été en si bon termes. Très fusionnels dans l'enfance, nous nous sommes brutalement séparés, à l'époque où lui entrait dans la période de l'adolescent effronté, et moi dans le stade tant attendu de l'âge de raison, ou plutôt l'âge insupportable où tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre que de l'affection. Ce qui a eu le don compréhensible d'agacer mon frère, et nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que nous sauter à la gorge, durant de longues années. Même quand il a dû m'accueillir chez lui, nos rapports conflictuels n'ont pas daigné se détendre. Je m'étais muré dans le silence ; il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que j'éprouvais. Il restait si fort, si fort malgré le choc, la brutalité, le brusque écroulement de nos vies. Comment le pouvait-il ? Pourquoi ne s'effondrait-il pas, comme moi ? Nous étions si loin l'un de l'autre, et en même temps trop proches. Nous sommes restés tant de temps, du temps gâché, dans cette impasse. Il m'a fallu un électrochoc ; la vision de tes yeux.

Je sors de mes rêveries, tandis que mon frère me sert, esquissant un sourire heureux, plein de vie. Je n'arrive pas encore à étirer une de ces pénibles grimaces sans que mon visage ne sonne faux, alors je m'abstiens de le faire. Je croque dans ma tartine, sans plaisir, petit pantin désarticulé. Je pousse l'assiette devant moi, moue aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas un appétit d'ogre, surtout ce matin. J'ai l'intestin noué. Je me lève, la chaise racle au sol. Je monte m'habiller. Je prends mon sac en passant, le tout en quelques minutes. Je ne passe pas des heures à me préparer le matin. Ce qui me prend le plus de temps est boire mon bol de la meilleure invention du millénaire, le café.

Mon sac tape contre mes reins, tandis que je dévale les marches. Le copain de mon frère referme la porte d'entrée. Il est très matinal, et rentre de son jogging, le souffle hasardeux.

« Lycée ?demande-t-il, alors qu'il connait sur le bout des doigts la réponse. »

Je l'excuse ; c'est notre rituel personnel. Je hoche la tête, je ne dis rien de plus, ce serait superficiel. Il sait bien comme j'abhorre le lieu d'élevage intensif où je me rends. Il m'adresse alors un sourire qui se veut réconfortant et me prends dans ses bras fins, comme d'accoutumé. Je ne remarque plus l'odeur de sueur du jeune homme, mais je le repousse tout de même, au bout d'un quart de seconde. Le compagnon de mon frère ne se vexe plus. Je sens ses cheveux rouges ainsi que le percing de son arcade sourcilière me frôler tandis qu'il recule. Il lève la tête pour pouvoir me regarder en face et tord ses lèvres dans une grimace craquante.

« Je suis si minuscule, geigne-t-il.

\- En effet, je réponds, moqueur, ne me laissant nullement attendrir par sa petit bouille qui se veut mignonne. »

Des bras puissant entourent par derrière la taille de mon interlocuteur. Mon frère me toise, plus grand que moi, aux antipodes de son protégé. Il pose le menton sur le crâne artificiellement coloré -de la mauvaise couleur, selon moi-.

« Te moque pas d'lui, grogne-t-il gentiment. »

Je hausse les épaules à sa remarque, et je fixe ma montre. Le message passe, et les deux gêneurs s'écartent. Je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mon frère me sourit : pas d'accolade masculine, et j'en suis presque heureux. Tout à changé maintenant, nous nous sommes mutuellement apprivoisés, lentement. Je ne lui retourne pas de sourire, mais il sait que le regard que je pose sur lui en vaut mille.

J'ouvre la porte, sort dans la rue. Nouveau souffle, qui se veut fort, comme un message d'encouragement. Mes poumons se gonflent et l'odeur se dégageant des pots d'échappements me saute au nez, une des nombreuses joies de la métropole. J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et laisse le son affluer. Je n'ai que peu de musiques, mais ce sont toutes les plus belles que je connaisse et chacune me laisse rêveur. Mes pieds me guident d'eux-mêmes vers ma destination. Ils la connaissent par cœur. Ma tête se balance à un rythme doux, des mèches soyeuses caressent de leur toucher léger mes joues à chaque pas. Je fixe mes chaussures, d'une couleur si familière, si rassurante. Les baskets s'immobilisent, le début du poteau de l'arrêt de bus apparaissant dans le champ de vision que j'ai du sol. Je lève la tête et constate cinq minutes d'attente. Je pourrais attendre des heures avec ces paroles résonnant sans relâche dans mes oreilles. Encore une fois, je me remémore la toute première fois que je t'ai vu, ici-même. C'était le jour de la rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée, à peine quelques mois après l'accident. J'étais encore malade, brisé, faible. C'était là qu'une paire d'yeux bleus avait accrocher la mienne. Elle retourna littéralement mon coeur. Ces iris n'étaient pas hostiles, ni séducteurs, ni moqueurs. Ils étaient juste curieux. Effroyablement perçants et naïfs, des yeux d'enfant. Tu donnais en effet l'impression d'un homme-enfant. Tu ne détournais pas le regard, tel un adulte pris en faute. Tu continuais de me fixer, comme si tu essayais de me déchiffrer, tout silencieux, rien qu'avec ses yeux. Personne ne s'était jamais si clairement intéressé à ce que je pouvais être, tout au fond. J'ai eu peur de tes prunelles, je ne voulais pas de cette intrusion, si douce fut-elle. Je t'ai offert un regard hautain, destiné à te faire te détourner, à t'inciter à fuir, mais surtout à cacher cette angoisse sourde qui étreignait mon ventre, mes jambes, mes mains. Tu me renvoyas un sourire désabusé, et mon estomac malmené se tordit douloureusement. Tu n'avais rien d'un enfant, à cet instant précis, mais d'un psychiatre avec un futur client. Je détournais les yeux, et tu le sus peut-être, mais tu avais gagné.

Je sors de ma mémoire, en referme doucement la porte. Le bus arrive, j'y monte. Je déteste le bus, les souffles chauds se croisant, l'odeur de sueur et de chaleur, rance. Mes paupières se ferment, mes ongles rentrent douloureusement dans mes paumes, j'essaye de me laisser emporter par la musique.

J'aimerais passer mon permis, lorsque j'aurais 18 ans, dans quelques mois. Mais j'attends encore un peu avant de l'annoncer à mon frère. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Pour contrecarrer mes plans, je sais qu'il prétextera les piercings « déjà suffisants » faits à l'oreille sans sa permission divine alors que la vraie raison est toute autre. Je le comprends, bon gré mal gré. Il est terrifié par l'idée d'un nouvel accident. Il ne conduit plus, et ne prends plus aucune substance qui pourrait altérer ses sens et ses réflexes. C'est une des seules preuves tangibles que j'ai pour me prouver que lui aussi est sorti traumatisé de toute cette horreur, contrairement à ce que laisse penser son attitude impénétrable.

Mon arrêt est enfin annoncé. Je descends, prends une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le sang pulse à un rythme anormalement soutenu dans mes veines. Le bus me met toujours dans un état impossible. Comme chaque endroit confiné et surpeuplé.

Perdu dans l'envoutante mélodie déversée en continu, me laissant l'esprit agréablement vide, je passe les portes bleues de mon lycée, en avance comme toujours. Personne n'est encore arrivé, je profite du silence planant au-dessus de moi. Je me sens léger, mon sac ne pesant rien sur mon épaule. Je ne prends que ma trousse et je ne note que ce qui m'intéresse, sur des feuilles volantes. Puis elles s'accumulent en tas dans un coin de ma chambre, mortes.

La cour se remplit d'un coup, la cloche sonne. Le dos droit, je rejoins d'un pas lent le troupeau que forme ma classe, légèrement en retrait. Au début de l'année, les filles me collaient, bourdonnaient autour de moi, insupportables. Mais elles se sont vites découragées, et maintenant je suis seul.

Je ne sais pas quel cours j'ai. Je n'ai pas mémorisé l'emploi du temps. Je crois l'avoir jeté, en même temps que mon carnet.

La réponse m'est donnée, Madame Français marchant de son pas timide vers nous. Son nom de famille m'est totalement inconnu. Je dois l'avoir oublié. Les professeurs sont pour moi juste des matières, à la différence qu'ils ont des pattes, et malheureusement, une bouche. Elle ne leur sert qu'à répéter en boucle les mêmes cours, phrases, cris et menaces. Je doute qu'ils aient une vie en dehors de leur métier de gardien de bêtes de foires. Alors il me semble que c'est déjà bien que j'associe à leur visage une matière, qu'ils s'estiment heureux.

Six heures plus tard, je suis assis devant une table, comme à chaque nouvelle heure qui passe. Je bouge uniquement mes doigts, qui tapotent silencieusement sur la table. En face de moi, ma trousse, d'un joli bleu turquoise. Elle m'apaise. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite le discours de Monsieur Philosophie. Il aime entendre sa voix, et moi aussi. Son timbre est rauque, lent, berçant, celui de la figure paternelle par excellence. Je regarde le pan de ciel visible par la fenêtre, seul sentiment de liberté que l'on peut ressentir entre ses quatre murs oppressants. Le bruit qui m'entoure assourdi mes tympans. Mes « camarades » crient, rient, se poussent. La salle est à son comble, si bruyante qu'elle en devient vide de consistance, de sens. Tout s'estompe, tout devient bruitage de fond. Seule la voix du Père reste. Ma mâchoire se décroche, je ferme les yeux, mon mal de ventre et surtout de crâne se retire lentement, laissant mes paupières plus légères et ma tête moins pesante.

On secoue mon épaule, tout doucement. C'est agréable d'être réveillé ainsi. Je retire ma main devenue moite de ma joue, elle qui la soutenait. La première chose que je vois, ce sont des prunelles bleues, juste en face des miennes, dangereusement près. Je sursaute, je sens mes pommettes me brûler, sensation familière quand je pleure. Mais cette fois-ci c'est autre chose, c'est de plaisir. Ce regard est toujours si tendre envers moi, envers mon visage pâle noyé dans deux mares brunâtres, stagnantes, sans vie, sans fond... Ce regard, il t'appartient, à toi, mon sauveur, l'homme-enfant du bus, mon petit blond joyeux. D'un coup tu te redresses, et je me lève aussi. Tu me fais signe de te suivre, ce que je fais, sans hésitation. À présent, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, plonger encore une fois dans tes yeux, toi qui ne parle pas, jamais. Ton silence me plaît.

C'est la fin des cours, nous sortons, côte à côte. Il pleut. J'aime le ciel quand il est de cette jolie couleur grise, immatérielle. Mais l'eau qui en découle, qui fait coller les vêtements à la peau, qui laisse l'épiderme irrité et qui glisse sournoisement dans le creux des reins ou dans les chaussures, ce sont des sensations désagréables que je déteste vivre. Tu remarques ma grimace et sors un parapluie de son sac, rempli à rebord de choses qui m'aurait eu l'air bien inutiles, si l'une d'elles ne m'abritait pas. Tu mets le parapluie au-dessus de nos deux têtes et commences à marcher. D'habitude, nous rentrons tous les deux, tous les soirs, mais là, c'est une occasion spéciale. Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ensembles, officiellement. Nous nous arrêtons devant un café, le café de notre premier rendez-vous, et tu me regardes de nouveau. Puis tu me prends la main et tu m'entraînes dans l'antre chaud qu'est l'intérieur de l'enseigne. Comme toujours, tu le fais avec douceur alors je me laisse faire. Etre avec toi, c'est un peu comme écouter de la musique.

Le café est vide, ou presque, et seul l'homme qui sert semble nous remarquer. Il est joyeux de nous voir et presque immédiatement, il apporte à notre table notre consommation habituelle, deux cafés.

Nous nous fixons, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux. Je sais que tous deux, nous nous rappelons de ce premier rendez vous.

C'était il y a déjà deux ans. Nous avons beaucoup changés, en deux ans. Mais tu avais déjà cet air air franc, et moi hésitant. Une détermination à toute épreuve émanait déjà de ton corps fort, cette enveloppe qui recueille une âme de conquérant.

Ton regard s'était posé sur mon bras gauche, puis avait remonté vers mon visage. Ton expression était soudainement surprise ; je ne comprenais pas. À nouveau, tes prunelles dérivèrent et je suivis leur course jusqu'à mon poignet. Ce dernier était pâle, comme tout mon corps. Seule anomalie, des striures horizontales, parsemant de leur zébrure régulière mon bras. Certaines se démarquaient à peine de ma peau, d'autres, plus rosées, étaient bien trop exposées aux regards observateurs, comme le tien. Tu ne semblais pourtant pas choqué, réaction qui serait normale devant un tel spectacle, mais encore une fois curieux. Tes yeux me posaient une question que tu ne pouvais pas formuler. Tu voulais que je te parle, que je te parle de mes cicatrice. Dans mon esprit torturé de l'époque, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne voulais pas revenir sur ce passé trop trouble, et pire que tout, j'avais peur de faire fuir ce petit papillon d'insouciance qui me suppliait si silencieusement.

Un contact doux, léger et aérien fit alors tomber toute barrière. Tes doigts fins avaient effleuré mon bras, avaient parcouru mes cicatrices. Ce contact ne se voulait pas rassurant, comme ceux que m'adresse l'ami de mon frère, il l'était réellement. L'atmosphère qui nous enveloppait, calme et apaisante, changea peu à peu, tandis que j'ancrais définitivement mes yeux dans les tiens. Je n'osais briser le silence, et toi, tu ne pouvais pas le faire. Ce silence, il était beau, à sa façon. Il n'était pas pesant ou gênant, il était agréable, comme naturel. Il l'est toujours entre nous, encore aujourd'hui.

J'ai finis par parler. Tu t'en rappelles ? Je t'ai parlé de mon enfance, cet échec monumental qui m'a laissé sans aucune base claire et de la mort qui n'hésitait pas à tomber, trop lourde épée de Damoclès, sur ma famille dévastée. De la lente et prévisible descente aux enfers, inévitable, aidée par les dealeurs du coin.

La mâchoire serrée à la briser, je t'ai parlé de ma passion pour le sport et de mon frère et son compagnon, qui essayaient de me sortir de la douce abîme dans laquelle j'étais. Les séquelles ; l'angoisse permanente, les cauchemars, et toujours la peur de tomber et de me fracasser l'esprit, tout en bas, contre les débris de bouteilles, contre les aiguilles de seringues… Tu as eu l'air de comprendre chaque chose, tu me regardais, les sourcils froncés dans une expression songeuse, admirable auditeur.

Tu ne t'es pas enfui. Tu me fixais, avec un regard d'un doux mélange d'admiration et d'une indéfinissable confiance. Surtout pas de pitié, et c'était le plus important pour moi. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être un malade contagieux à sauver de sa condition, juste de quelqu'un qui essayait de se relever.

Et tu m'as souris, ton premier sourire avec moi, et les fenêtres lumineuses par lesquelles tu vois la vie m'éclairèrent tout entier. C'était comme renaître, revoir en couleur, après avoir passé si longtemps dans un monde en noir et blanc. A partir de ce moment là, je sus que je passerai le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Aujourd'hui, tu es toujours là, même lorsque que je suis seul. Tes yeux bleus me suivent partout. Ils sont sur mon bol de café, sur mes chaussures préférés, ils me regardent tandis que je passe la porte du lycée, ils sont là, sur ma trousse... Tes iris, couleur du bout de ciel que je regarde par la fenêtre, sont ma raison de vivre. Je m'y accroche, ils m'empêchent de tomber. Grâce à eux, je surnage plutôt que de couler. J'ai de moins en moins de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mes jambes ne fatiguent plus, ne s'épuisent plus à battre inutilement. Je me battais sans raison valable, et je ne le savais que trop bien.

Mais maintenant que je t'ai, que tu m'as, je sais que même si je tombe, en bas, tes bras me rattraperont, ton regard bleu m'enveloppera.

J'entremêle nos deux mains, au dessus de la table, je serre nos doigts à t'en faire presque mal.

« - Je t'aime. »

J'ai l'habitude que tu ne puisses pas me répondre. Mais ton sourire, ce sourire génial, immense, me répond mieux que ne le feraient des mots.

* * *

 **Bisous ! Laisse une review 3**


End file.
